


Secrets In Compartments

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: It wasn’t easy being the mechanic when the customer was both rude and demanding, but things changed quickly, especially when Ron discovered why the car was so important.





	Secrets In Compartments

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this story could go on and on, but I managed to find a good ending for the two of them. I wanted there to be more greaser theme, but I suck at describing the era, so just imagine Ron in a white and dirty t-shirt while Draco is all dressed up.

Monday

He walked into the garage with a look of disgust. Everyone who laid their eyes on him could see that he wasn’t comfortable in his surroundings, maybe because things were dirty, or maybe it was because those working there were such a lower class that he couldn’t help disliking it before even stepping in.

“Hello?” he called into the almost empty garage.

Ron was the only one at work, as he had no coworkers who worked at that particular garage. It was almost the end of the work day and no new customers had showed up all day, he’d started to believe he would be alone all day when the stranger entered.

“Wait a second, I’m just finishing up,” he said as he tightened the screw under the motor of the car before rolling out and reaching for a rag which looked as dirty as he was.

He’d never seen the customer before, or if he had then he couldn’t remember the man. He was blond, skinny, tall, and wearing a fancy suit that probably cost more that Ron in several months.

“I’m sorry if I don’t shake your hand, I wouldn’t want to mess up your suit,” Ron said honestly.

“Eh, no, that’s ok,” the man answered, looking even more disgusted as he eyed Ron’s dirty body.

“Did you have an appointment or something?” Maybe his boss forgot to mention someone would come by later in the day, something which had happened in the past.

“No, I was driving into town when my car both sounded and acted really strange, I saw your sign and stopped here.” Looking at the clock Ron noticed he had thirty minutes before it was time to close the shop.

“We close at five, I can take a quick look at the car but I can’t promise anything.”

The customer didn’t answer as he followed Ron to the car, which Ron was sure cost more than his house did. Ron stopped in front of the bonnet, about to ask if the customer could open it when he noticed the man was already on his way to do so, at least he didn’t stand there like a fool.

“So what kind of sounds did it make?”

“I can’t really remember, but it came from the engine.”

Instantly he could see several issues with the engine, all of which could be the cause strange sound seeing as he didn’t know which kind of sound it was, but which he doubted were the real reason since the car started acting strange as well. “When’s the last time you had the car checked?”

“I’m not sure, my father usually takes care of it.” Ron found himself rolling his eyes, of course did he have a dad who paid for his stuff, maybe he wasn’t even a businessman, maybe he simply liked dressing up looking like he’s worth more than he actually is. Having decided not to bother asking for more information he instead asked him to start the car.

The stranger tried, but no matter how many times he turned the key the car simply wouldn’t start, stopping at his shop turned out to be the best decision because stopping in the middle of the road in the middle of nowhere would have been bad even if he did have all the money in the world. Ron could hear him swear behind the wheel and that sort of made him smile at the distress in the rich boy’s voice. Maybe it was petty, but Ron liked it when the rich kids didn’t get everything they wanted.

“I really need to be in town in an hour, do you have any rentals, or is there a taxi company near by?”

“All the rentals are out, and the only taxi company is in town, if they have any available taxis I don’t think you’ll make it in time, it’s about forty minutes drive each way.”

“Fuck, so how am I supposed to make the meeting in time?”

“I don’t know, hike?” The look he received because of his suggestion said it all, the stranger was not happy and Ron didn’t help.

“You can drive me.”

“Didn’t you hear me earlier, I don't’ get off before five.”

“I’ll pay you for the last half hour.”

“I don’t even live in town,”

“Fine, I’ll triple the last half hour.”

Because the stranger thought Ron could be bought he was tempted to continue rejecting his offer, but even though he wanted to make him struggle Ron wanted the money more than he wanted to annoy him.

“Fine, but first you have to help me move the car on the back so it won’t block the entrance.”

“Fine.”

Not wanting him to get the easy job Ron asked him to push from behind, while he would steer as well as push from the car door. After a few minutes the car was out of the way and Ron moved on to lock up the shop while he asked the stranger to fill out a form with all the necessary info.

“Ok, Mr… Malfoy,” he said while reading the info. Suddenly he wondered how much more money he could have requested from the son of the owner of one of the largest companies in town. Not wanting to seem even poorer than he was Ron decided not to ask for more money.

Of course the money wasn’t the reason why he found himself disliking the man even more, it was because his father went out to close his father’s business because he wanted to buy the land of his father’s work place cheaply, which ended with his family struggling to pay their bills for years.

“Let’s go.”

The drive into town felt like the longest trip Ron had ever taken. Neither one spoke during the entire trip, sadly the radio chose then to stop working as well so the torture wouldn’t end. When Ron pulled up outside of one of the buildings owned by Draco’s family Draco asked how much he owned him for the drive. Ron added a few extra pounds to the total, doubting it would make a difference in Draco’s wallet, who paid without commenting before he left.

As Draco walked away Ron found his eyes focusing on his ass for a few seconds before he remembered who it belonged to, unfortunately it was a good looking ass, not that it would make Ron like him any better. Releasing the tension from his body Ron turned the wheel and drove home, wondering just how long he could put off the car before he had to fix it.

*

Tuesday:

The first thing he saw as he parked his car outside the workshop was an even more expensive car than had broken down the previous day. He was certain he knew who the car belonged to, he was simply surprised seeing him there so early.

“You’re late,” was the first words Ron heard as soon as he turned off his car and opened the door, that was when he knew he would most likely start working on the car sooner than he would have liked, at least that kind of emergency service cost more.

Ron didn’t appreciate the tone Draco spoke in and wasn’t afraid to talk back. “Even if I was here on time I would barely have time to even look at your car, you can barely do anything in ten minutes, let a alone find what’s wrong with your piece of junk.” He could see he’d hit a nerve when he mentioned the car was junk.

“I can make a million in ten minutes if I focused, so your argument is invalid.”

“A million while sitting on your ass isn’t the same as finding the one thing which caused a sound in a car, a car which to be honest had at least four different issues that I could see by simply looking at it for five seconds. Whoever fixed it last time didn’t do such a good job.” To his surprise Draco’s face was almost as red as his own hair, which he thought was a small win. “I assume you only want me to find the part which prevents you from driving out of here, if so then you have to give me at least one day to even locate that problem.”

“How can I trust you won’t try to rip me off?”

“I’m offering to fix only one of the problems, if I wanted to rip you off I would say the problem was the whole engine, but you could probably drive well enough with the other issues if you get them fixed soon at whoever fixed it last time.” Ron didn’t feel like explaining more so he waited for a reply.

“Fine, fix the whole engine, but if you charge me twice as much as my usual mechanic does then I will sue you.”

“And if you feel like you have to threaten me then why don’t you have your mechanic come and pick up the car so they can fix it themselves? I’m not interested helping someone who thinks it’s a good idea to threaten me with lawsuits simply for doing my job.”

Clearly Draco hadn’t expected his response, not that it bothered Ron. He woild talk back to anyone who thought they could get their will by threatening him, but normally he would try to control himself, even for a bit, it was probably the personal grudge towards anyone belonging to the Malfoy family which affected him.

“Fine, you fix the car, but if I do discover you’re charging me more because I’m rich then I will make you pay.”

“Then I better inform you now that it will be costly, as most of the parts that has to be changed are pretty expensive, unless you want some cheap versions, but I’m sure that someone who can make a million in ten minutes won’t notice such a charge.”

“It’s not about the money.”

“Of course it isn’t, that’s why you’re threatening me about the final bill.”

Draco moved closer, looking as if he wanted to punch Ron. It wasn’t the first time a customer had punched him, but it certainly would be the first time someone would punch him before he’d fixed the car. To his surprise Draco didn’t do anything, instead he looked over to his broken car. “It’s not a matter of money, I swear. That car means a lot to me, I really need it back in a good condition. If you say you’re the best and that I shall thrust you then I will.”

“I haven’t said that, and I guess you shouldn’t really thrust me considering I’m poor and would use any opportunity to make extra money.”

“I can see I might have gone too far, and I do apologise.”

“Don’t think I’ll accept your apology as simply as that, but if you don’t think I will do my best then I urge you to call your mechanic and have them pick up the car, if not then I would prefer you don’t comment and let me do my job, and if you have an issue with the bill then do contact my boss, who is the one in charge of those things.”

“Then I’ll leave you to it, and I’ll check in later.”

To his surprise Draco nodded a goodbye, entered the expensive car he came in with and left without another word.

Looking at Draco’s broken car he wondered just how long he could stretch the time before Draco got impatient with him, but remembering just how many parts were needed he knew it could be a month to get those parts if the other places didn’t have them in.

Shaking his head at the rudeness he just experienced Ron went into the workshop and continued on the car which was almost done.

By the end of the day all Ron had done with Draco’s car was move it into the shop and started looing for parts which he would have to order, maybe his dad was the one taking care of making sure the car was fixed, but it had to be a long time ago because even normal things which needed to be checked yearly had passed their expiration date.

*

Wednesday:

When he woke up he was relatively in a good mood, and even though he knew he was to work on Draco’s car he didn’t mind it, he even thought of trying to finish it quickly just to show the office rat that they had great service.

His mood sadly changed when he got to the workshop. As he rolled in on the parking lot he saw the same car as he did the day before. As soon as he exited his own car he was met by the same annoying voice as he first heard the previous day when he arrived at work.

“You’re late,” it said, making Ron wonder if the same day had repeated itself. If it wasn’t because Draco’s car wasn’t outside he might return home and sleep until whatever sickness was playing a game with his mind left.

“Didn’t we establish this yesterday?”

“You’re eighteen minutes late today.”

“I can’t remember you being my new boss.”

“Trust me, if I was you would be fired.” The pleasant feeling of happiness which he’d woken up with was suddenly gone. “The time you’re wasting is time stolen from my car.”

“I will repeat what I told you yesterday, if you don’t like the way I do my job then I suggest calling your mechanic and have him pick up the car.”

“No, I’m interested to see just how slow these low price junk shops are.”

“Yesterday you threatened me, and today your plan is to insult me and my job?”

“I wanted to be certain you’re doing what you said you would be doing, but so far the only thing that has happened is that you’re late.”

“Well, I did move it into the garage, but if you continue to insult me I will move it outside and let you call your mechanic and tell them to get their ass over here so they can pick up your piece of junk and fix it themselves.” Ron had to clench his fists not to punch the rat face straight in his rat nose. He had never in his entire carrier met someone as insufferable as Draco Malfoy.

“I want results, soon.” Ron was glad that the rat faced slug didn’t wait for a reply before he got into his car and drove off.

In that moment he decided that he would make sure to add every imperfect part in the toal, because if the rat wanted to make things harder for him then he would certainly return the favor.

While he was still fuming he stomped into the garage and found a chart where he started adding every part he could get away with adding.

It took several hours to document every error he found, but in the end he’d made a list he was pleased with. The total price for the parts made him slightly uncomfortable, until he remembered that rat face could make a million in a minute, if he simply set his mind to it.

Picking up the phone he called Draco’s office, rolling his eyes when a secretary picked up.

“You’ve reached Draco Malfoy’s office, how can I help you?”

“I’m Ron Weasley, I’m calling about his car.”

“Oh, Ron Weasley, yes, he’s told me about you, if you wait a minute I’ll transfer you to his office.” The tone of voice she used when confirming she’d heard about him made him wonder just what Draco had told her, that he was lazy and would most likely try to squeeze every pound out of him?

Eventually he was set through. “So what did you find?” the familiar voice said.

How it was possible to sound as disrespectful through the phone as Draco did in that moment was a mystery for Ron. “I’ve looked over the car, the good news is that with that million you make in ten minutes you will most likely not care, but a fourth of the whole engine, as well as several other things like breaks and so on needs to be switched out with new parts.”

“You do know that when I say I make a million it’s not my million, it’s for the company.” Ron felt slightly stupid not having realized just that, but at the same time he was glad Draco wasn’t making that much money.

“Does it matter how much you make? You got the job because your father owns the company, and if the bill was too high for you I’m sure you could simply ask daddy for help.”

Draco was silent, making Ron wonder if he was too rude. “As much as I would love to prove just how judging you are I don’t have time for this right now, order all the parts, do what you have to do, I’ll contact you later to see how the job is going.”

“Fine by me,” Ron answered before hanging up, having forgotten for a moment that Draco showed up at his job two days in a row. “Fuck,” he mumbled as he dialed the number to the company which had most of the parts he needed. Sadly his plan to make Draco wait as long as possible wouldn’t work as they had all the parts in either that storage facility, or in the others, and would ship them as soon as possible.

Knowing it would take a day before the parts reached him he returned the car outside, as the shop was small, and moved another car in, focusing on that for the rest of the day, not wanting his respectful customers to suffer too much because of the actions of another Malfoy.

*

Thursday

Unlike the previous morning Ron didn’t wake up in a good mood. He was sore from the heavy lifting he did the previous day, and he still remembered the encounter with Draco. When he knew Draco would contact him he sort of wished it was by phone, not in person, but feared the worst as he got dressed. His wish did not come true as he could see the same expensive car in front of the workshop as he had seen the last two days. He didn’t have to look at the clock to know he was late.

“You’re late.” Ron rolled his eyes and walked past him, not in the mood to be verbally abused again. “The car isn’t ready?”

“No,” Ron answered short as he unlocked the garage gate.

“I thought it would be done by now.”

“First of all, I don’t have all the parts, luckily for you, and me I guess, most of them will arrive today. Secondly, I’m mostly alone in this workshop, making it difficult to finish everything in one day, even if I did have all the parts.” His boss had two other workshops which needed his attention far more than the one Ron was working in did. Because Ron was as hard working as he was, and really good at his job, the boss thought he could handle it by himself, and if he needed help he would call for extra manpower.

“So when will it be done?” Looking at the young man Ron found him looking longingly at his broken car. The car meant a lot to him, that much was clear, but Ron didn’t know why. The car might worth more than Ron could afford, but Draco was driving cars which were worth far more than his car.

“Once I get all the parts it will take about a day or two to finish, but I don’t know if I will get the remaining parts this week, so if they don’t arrive until Monday then you need to continue driving the Bentley until next week.”

The confidence looked to have vanished from his face as he was probably thinking of what Ron told him. Again Ron found himself tempted to ask why the car was so important, but chose to stay quiet instead.

“I’ll be back later,” Draco said and left without speaking another word.

Not sure what the reason behind his strange behaviour was Ron decided not to extend the wait longer than he had to, but until the first parts came he could continue with Mr Moore’s car, maybe if he was lucky he would finish it and then have him pick it up before the weekend, then at least one customer would be happy.

*

Friday:

He should have learned, but apparently he could easily trick himself into thinking that Draco would suddenly change and not be standing outside his workplace once he knew when the car wouldn’t be ready on Friday, but there he was, standing besides the same expensive Bentley.

“You’re late,” he commented in the same tone as the previous days.

“In case you don’t remember I said the car would be ready at least one day after I got all the parts, and sadly I didn’t get all of them yesterday.”

“Am I not allowed to make sure you’re actually showing up at work?”

“I wonder if my boss would think it’s ok I take a sick day because of pushy clients, maybe I would get a day or two to recover from the stress.”

“If you think me showing up this early is stressful then you have it easy.”

“Speaking of showing up, why aren’t you at your job? Do you honestly have time to travel all the way here just to make sure I show up at work?”

“I start late, and work late, not everyone are lucky enough to get the afternoon off like you do.”

“But then again you don’t have to deal with spoiled rats who thinks simply because they are rich they should get everything they point at.”

“I deal with those people every single day, as well as poor snobs who thinks because someone are born into wealth they are automatically shitty people.”

Ron would never admit it, but Draco was partially right. “I guess we have to agree to disagree, because neither of us really likes the other.” He could see how unfair he was, even though Draco wasn’t any better, and hoped they would agree to end the feud for the day.

“So I was right, you do hate me because of my father’s money.”

“No.” It was a lie, he did hate him because of his father, but it wasn’t really because of the money.

“Admit it, you’re a snob.”

“And you aren’t?”

“I know I am, I was raised like that, what’s your excuse?”

“My hatred for you is because of who your father is, and what he did to my father,” Ron confessed, somehow glad he did, but at the same time wondering if it was the right choice.

The silence after his confession lasted forever. Draco wasn’t angry, instead he looked to be thinking hard, probably trying to think of why Ron disliked his father.

“I don’t know exactly why you hate my father, but knowing what he does I can easily imagine several reasons to why he’s hated. Trust me, you’re not the only one who dislikes the man. I think I’ll be on my way now, need to make sure I’m at work before the doors open.”

“Bye,” Ron said as Draco left yet again.

Ron still didn’t like the way Draco treated him, but while he was angry for his behaviour he also wondered if Draco considered himself in the group of people who disliked his father because of the tone he used when he sad just that. Because he wasn’t really a deep man who liked to think about things like that Ron chose to ignore the thoughts which floated in his mind and focus on his job instead.

*

Saturday:

Ron didn’t know if Draco would show up early on a Saturday morning, he wasn’t certain, and yet he found himself leaving before he’d eaten breakfast just in case Draco would be standing outside the shop, again. To his surprise Draco wasn’t parked outside the building, which sort of sucked because for once Ron was on time. Being annoyed because someone didn’t do something annoying was a strange feeling, but he guess he’d gotten used to the snarky comments from the rat face that early in the morning.

At least one good thing happened that day, the last parts arrived, and so Draco could most likely pick up the car on Monday.

A few hours later and he was pleased with his work, he still had some work to do on the car, but he’d finished most large jobs so only the smaller things were left. Deciding to see if the car was running as it should Ron sat down in the driver’s seat and turned the key, unable to hold back a smile as it was working. Even though it still needed a few more parts changed it was running.

Leaning back he took a moment to appreciate his work when suddenly he noticed a string barely visible around the radio. Not thinking about it Ron reached for the string and pulled, thinking it might be something which had gotten stuck, but instead of pulling it out a door opened under the radio, a hidden door.

Having never experienced anything like that Ron didn’t know what to think when he looked at the small hole, which had several envelopes tucked in there. Normally he would ignore it and return his focus to his job, but he was curious to see just what Draco thought was so important he had to hide it in his car, maybe it was papers on fraud, or maybe he’d killed someone and had to pay hush money.

Pulling out one of the envelopes he realized there weren’t letters inside of them, but pictures. He shouldn’t have done it, but he was curious and so he opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures, which were shocking.

He hadn’t known what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t Draco in different poses with other guys, fucking each other in different poses. Quickly he returned the pictures to the envelope and returned them to the hidden compartment. Then, almost as if the car was on fire, he quickly got out, almost stumbling over his own feet, before he closed the door and looked at it as if it had millions of spiders crawling over it.

Not knowing how to react to what he’s just witnessed he moved to the other car in the garage to change the breaks, hoping that hard work it would take his mind off of seeing Draco fucking and being fucked by strangers.

His plan failed, as a matter of fact it had the opposite effect of what he wanted. Instead of thinking less about the pictures he was thinking more, and even started fantasising about being in one of those scenes, fucking Draco hard until no coherent words would leave that snobbish mouth of his, and if he would say anything stupid Ron would make sure to use that mouth for something better.

Having failed he found himself uncomfortably hard as he finished up the other car, and every time he tried to shift his cock into a more comfortable position his hand started to caress it, until he almost forgot he was at work.

The day eventually came to an end, and his cock was just as hard as before, only by then his balls were aching so much that every step he took was painful. Looking at the car which contained the pictures he was certain Draco was hiding because of his family name, he wondered what the quonsidences would be if anyone did discover Draco’s secret. His father would certainly not like it, and the snobb world would certainly shun him. Ron wouldn’t be the one telling everybody about Draco’s secrets, he could never put someone through that, no matter how often they behaved like a bastard.

Instead of exposing the world to Draco’s secret he decided to expose himself to the pictures again, because he couldn’t stop thinking about them.

Entering the driver’s seat once again he looked at the small piece of string, wondering if he would be crossing the line now or if he’d already crossed it when he didn’t know what the envelopes contained..

It was his cock which decided for him. Being painfully hard clearly made him forget just how he should act. He looked at the piece of string, trying to talk himself out of it, but his hand was already reaching for it before he could even give himself one reason why not to cross the line.

Then the envelopes were visible and he was already holding the top envelope. Licking his lips he stared at Draco’s white body as he was being fucked by a gorgeous dark skinned man. His own cock pulsated between his legs, staining his underwear. Ron didn’t put the pictures down as he opened his trousers with one hand, not wanting them to suddenly disappear.

The moment his fingers touched his overly sensitive cock Ron’s eyes closed and his head fell backwards against the seat. He could come quickly, but he didn’t want that, even though imagining Draco on his knees in front of him didn’t help.

Flipping through the images he found one which really interested him, Draco was dressed in a maid costume, looking his ass deliciously on display as he was serving the other guests who were fully clothed, except that their cocks were exposed.

It was strange seeing a man he’d met who was stubborn, snobbish and a prick, wanting to be a servant to others, not that Ron minded seeing him in that position, his slightly pink ass begging to be licked, fucked and used by everyone at the party. Clearly Draco liked submitting, and if he wasn’t too wrong he also liked being humiliated.

He wished he was a part of the group, pretending he was at a fancy dress party where he would be serviced sexually whenever he wished it. The best part of his fantasy was the part where he imagined Draco’s ass was his to own because of the things happening between their father’s.

Invested deeply in his fantasy of basically owning Draco’s ass, he hadn’t paid attention to anything around him, even less so as it was thirty minutes after closing time on a Saturday afternoon. So when he saw the figure in the side mirror he freaked out, even more so as he realised it was in fact Draco, and that he had witnessed what Ron was doing in his car, with pictures that were clearly hidden away.

It wasn’t easy trying to cover up his still hard cock while at the same time returning the pictures to the envelope, even though he knew Draco had seen everything. The door opened before he could complete any of his goals, and looking up at Draco’s face he could see just how angry he was, but at the same it looked like he would fait any moment as his face even whiter than usual, if such a thing was possible.

“What did you do?!” He shouted as his eyes darted between all the evidence.

Still in shock Ron didn’t know what to answer, not that anything he said could make Draco think twice before strangling him. No excuse would fix anything for Ron, neither would any apology, and while his boss wouldn’t bother with a complaint about the price of his service he certainly wouldn’t accept that Ron would continue working for him after being caught going through the private belonging of a customer, and especially not because he was wanking off to those private belongings.

The only option he had to save himself was an option only rats would reach for, but it was the only way. “If you tell anyone I’ll tell them about the pictures.”

Blackmail, that was how low he’d sunk in order to save himself. Even the knowledge of how far Draco’s father went in order to destroy his own father wasn’t enough to make him feel less like a piece of shit. The only positive thing was that his cock had finally softened enough for him to tuck it into his pants.

Draco was silent, clearly he hadn’t expected Ron to do something as shitty as he just did, or maybe he was trying to figure out how to save himself while taking Ron down at the same time. Whatever the reason behind his silence was he moved further away as Ron stepped out of the car.

The two men looked at each other, neither one really knowing what to say next. Focusing his gaze upon Draco’s face he couldn’t help thinking back at the pictures he’d almost memorized, at Draco’s submissive behaviour, at the skin he was showing, at the pleasure he felt as he was being fucked.

What he hadn’t thought was that remembering the pictures would increase the uncomfortable situation as his cock would start hardening again. It wouldn’t take long before it was uncomfortably hard, as well as in an uncomfortable position, but no matter how much discomfort he was in he didn’t dare trying to ease the discomfort by touching it, especially as Draco hadn’t noticed his hard cock just yet.

However, while Draco hadn’t noticed his cock Ron’s own eyes moved down Draco’s body until he noticed the cock, which was semi hard, then as Draco must have noticed where his eyes had moved it grew, his trousers tightening as his cock pushed against it. Looking up at Draco he could see the man’s eyes move down Ron’s own body, clearly noticing Ron’s own pulsating cock.

_Is this really happening?_ Ron asked himself, his mind almost fried from a long day at work, as well as the lack of blood in it as he’d been wanking for about ten minutes while staring at pictures of Draco’s ass with a cock shoved deep inside it. Draco had to like being humiliated, it was the only reason for him wearing that maid uniform, for the others to use him as they pleased seeing as he was a servant. Clearly seeing Ron with those pictures was humiliating, just like they made Ron feel stronger because he’d witnessed Draco in such a humiliating position.

He wanted to start a conversation which would lead to Draco on his knees before him, but at the same time he couldn’t be certain Draco liked being basically forced into humiliation, he needed to be strong and not give into temptation.

“I’m sorry it has to come to this.”

“Sorry? Sorry about wanking to private pictures? Is it a habit of yours to go snooping in other people’s belongings?” Of course Draco’s humiliated position didn’t last long.

“I’m not that sorry about finding those pictures, got to see a side of you which I never thought I’d ever see.”

“You take that back, or else.” Draco was fuming, he was so angry that he even took a few steps closer to Ron, probably thinking he could intimidate him.

“Or else what? You’ll put on a maid costume and sock my cock?” Draco’s face was still white, but his cheeks got some colour to them as he watched Ron, sadly Ron didn’t know if it was because he was angry or because he was blushing at the thought of Ron’s suggestion. Looking down Draco’s body he could see his cock trying even harder to push its way through his trousers. “I can see that you like this, and I do think you would love being fucked by me, but I won’t do it unless you want me to.”

“I don’t want you, I will never want someone like you.”

“Like what, someone of lower rank than you? And I thought being humiliated and fucked by your own servant would be the ultimate experience. Does any of those people know who you are? Do they actually fear you could get them fired? Or are you anonymous amongst them, are you all equal?”

“Shut up, you don’t know what you’re talking about, you don’t know how my life is, the things I have to do because it’s expected of me.”

“Even if our lives are different I know how it is to be defined by your family, how everybody expects you to do certain things simply because of your name.” His cock was softening, he was no longer as turned on thanks to how serious the conversation had gotten. “Well, if we’re not going to fuck then I guess I’ll head home, there are certain things I need to take care of.”

“Don’t just walk away from me,” Draco shrieked before grabbing a chunk of Ron’s dirty t-shirt, not that he needed to do such a thing to stop Ron. “I won’t tell anyone because nobody can know of those private parties, so you have me there, and you will never have the pleasure of fucking me, unless you beg for it first.”

Ron wasn’t certain he’d heard right, clearly Draco would be milking the situation for all it’s worth. “How?”

“Oh, I don’t know, what about asking nicely while declaring how unworthy you are, maybe even kiss my shoes.” Ron wondered if it was all a trick to make Ron submit to him before he would take it all back, maybe he just wanted to humiliate Ron.

He should refuse, but he wanted Draco more every second they were near each other. “I’m only doing this because I want to fuck your tight white ass is more than I care about my self worth at this moment.” Ron wasn’t afraid of begging, he simply didn’t like being humiliated.

Not wasting another moment thinking about it Ron got down on his knees and leaned over to Draco’s shoes, kissing it once, glad Draco wore clean shoes. “Please let me fuck your ass, I’ve been fantasising about it all day.” He kissed it again, his hands moving up Draco’s calves. “I know I’m not worthy, but I really need your ass.” His cock jumped as he imagined how the scene would look like if anyone watched them, would they think he was pathetic, or ridiculous? Neither options bothered him in that moment, he was too hard to really care, if Draco kept his word then Ron would have the pleasure of fucking his porcelain white ass.

Sitting up he could see the large bulge between Draco’s legs, it kept pulsating as he watched it. “Please,” he begged as he got up on his knees, reaching out for the bulge, massaging it softly through the trousers. Draco didn’t answer, but his eyes were filled with lust. “Please,” Ron begged again as he reached for the belt, undoing it without having received any acceptance. “I really need it, I need you, I need to feel your ass around my cock, I need to feel your lips around my cock, I even need to feel your cock inside of my mouth.”

Draco still hadn’t spoken as Ron pulled the hard cock and swallowed it, the only sounds which did escape him were faint moans which increased in volume as Ron sucked harder and deeper.

Ron was a taker when it came to sex, he prefered others performing oral on him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to suck if he really wanted to, especially if he would receive something in return which he really wanted, like fucking Draco’s sweet ass, the ass he’d stared at the first day he met him.

While sucking Draco he also fumbled with the trousers, pulling them off until Draco’s ass was exposed. While he continued to suck he would grab Draco’s ass cheeks and start playing with it, familiarizing himself with the ass that would soon be wrapped around his cock. Draco wasn’t so tight he couldn’t slip an dry finger inside of him, but he didn’t want to hurt him before the fun had even started so he didn’t push too much right then.

Not wanting to wait any longer he pulled away and pushed Draco against the side of his own car, forcing him to turn so his porcelain ass was right in front of his face. Grabbing each cheek Ron spread Draco’s ass, enjoying the view a short moment before he leaned in and stuck his tongue towards his prize. It didn’t take long before Draco pushed back, if Ron had any doubt about how much Draco wanted him it was gone in that moment.

Ron continued to fuck Draco with his tongue until he was certain he was prepared well enough for Ron to enter without causing too much pain.

Standing up he grabbed Draco’s arms, pulling him back until he could whisper into his ear. “I really want to fuck your worthless ass over the bonnet of your equally worthless car.” Deciding to realize his fantasy he forced Draco to walk with his trousers around his ankles to the front of the car before he pushed him until Draco’s upper body rested on the bonnet, smiling slightly as he noticed how Draco pushed his ass out into the air, practically begging Ron to claim it.

Ron noticed that there were oily fingermarks on the perfect white skin, _his_ oily fingermarks. Knowing he’d already marked Draco once was enough to harden his cock.

“Beg,” Ron demanded.

“Please, fuck my unworthy ass,” Draco moaned, his ass waving slightly in the air.

“Are you worthy of my cock?”

“No, I’m not.”

It was tempting to continue the torture, to let Draco beg until the moment between them was over, but at that moment there was nothing more he wanted in the world than to put his cock inside of Draco. “You’re not worthy of my cock, but I’ll fuck you anyway, do you know why?”

“No, why?”

“Because I pity just how pathetic you are, you’re getting a pity fuck.” Ron smiled slightly as Draco released a moan, a deep animalistic groan which confessed what Draco would probably never admit, he loved it.

Ron didn’t let him wait any longer, not that he himself could wait any longer. Draco’s body tightened slightly as Ron positioned his cock between his well prepared hole, but instead of moving in slow as he wanted to Ron found himself pushing in a bit too quick, unable to relax. Luckily he’d prepared Draco well and so there wasn’t much discomfort for him, and there was certainly no discomfort for Ron, whose legs were turning into boiled spaghetti as his cock was deep in the tight ass.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on while fucking someone, and while he’d done more kinky things there was something special with their first time, maybe because they didn’t start off as two strangers who needed a shag, or because they weren’t even friends, maybe their dislike for each other made the whole thing more magical, in a way.

Whatever the reason was he wouldn’t let his opportunity to go to waste, so he moved, slowly at first, then faster and faster as he noticed there was no discomfort for Draco. Ron loved fucking him roughly, especially on the car, but he wasn’t happy seeing the back of Draco’s head, he wanted to look Draco in his eyes as he was fucking him senseless.

“Turn around,” he ordered as he pulled out of Draco. There was a small moan of disappointment coming from Draco but he did as Ron ordered. “I want you to look at me, to see that someone you consider low life are fucking you, and will fill your expensive ass with their unworthy sperm.” Ron worried Draco would come in that moment as his eyes closed and he released an even deeper moan which lasted a few seconds. Luckily he didn’t come, instead he leaned back on the bonnet of the car as Ron lifted his legs and positioned himself between them, ready to fuck Draco hard again.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Ron asked, wanting to hear Draco say it. Draco nodded, slightly hesitant, but there was no question of what he wanted. “Tell me.”

“I need you to fuck me hard, I need to be owned because I’m worthless.” Unable to hold back any longer he grabbed Draco’s legs and forcefully slammed his cock into his ass again, unable to look away from Draco’s face as he started fucking him hard, having to hold his legs tightly so Draco wouldn’t move too far away or fall off the car.

“I’m going to cum deep inside of you, I’m going to leave my mark on you, and then when you’re home you will be reminded that you let a filthy mechanic fuck you on your car, I’ll make sure you’ll be reminded of me for days.” It was hard speaking while he kept pounding his cock into Draco, but he couldn’t stop, not when he knew just how much Draco liked being humiliated.

His effort paid off as Draco released a loud moan before his body tightened, then, without having touched his cock, Draco started coming all over his expensive shirt, which was already had several oil stains from both Ron’s fingers and the bonnet of the car.

Ron could probably have lasted a while longer had not Draco in that moment, who could barely open his eyes, begged Ron to fuck him just a little harder. He managed to fulfill Draco’s wish even if he hadn’t asked for it, Ron slammed his cock a few more times into Draco’s sweet ass before he came himself.

“Fuck,” he growled as he pounded Draco’s ass a few more times before he was done, wishing he could take Draco with him home and fuck him there as well.

Not wanting to seem too obsessed he eventually pulled out of Draco, suddenly feeling awkward standing half naked in front of Draco, even though he was also half naked on the bonnet of the car, his legs still spread. Ron had to fight the urge to claim his ass all over again, to lick him, suck him and fuck him. But he was happy he got as much as he did from someone he thought he could never stand, that Draco liked letting someone like him to take control over him.

Slowly Draco moved off the car, got dressed and looked rather awkward where he stood in the garage, or maybe it was simply because of what just happened between them. Ron probably looked just as awkward where he stood, his eyes moving from Draco, to the car, then his hands, as if they contained a cheat card of what to do after you’ve basically blackmailed a customer into submitting sexually, before fucking them while you were still at work, on their own car.

Luckily Draco interrupted his thoughts with an excuse to leave. “I should head back into town, have some paperwork at the office which I need to take care of.”

“Probably wise,” Ron replied, feeling stupid for how pathetic he sounded once he was done with Draco.

“Give me a call when it’s ready,” Draco said before he left without waiting for a reply. The lack of emotions after what just happened between them confused Ron. Maybe it wasn’t as good of a fuck as Ron thought it was, or maybe he wanted to pretend it hadn’t happened because he didn’t like the thought of submitting to someone like him.

It hurt thinking that Draco might be ashamed of letting someone like him fuck him, especially as Ron would never tell anyone about it, but at the same time he should be glad for the memories he was left with. Feeling slightly better he started cleaning the car, needing to remove all traces of what happened that afternoon, then, once he was pleased with his attempt of removing the evidence he went home, knowing exactly what he would do once he got home, especially as his cock was already beginning to harden again.

*

Sunday:

The last time Ron wanked as much as he did the previous day after he came home was when he first discovered the pleasure of alone time, it wasn’t until there was friction burns on his cock that he understood it was better to have some breaks. It was silly just how much Draco had affected him, Ron was obsessed.

It wasn’t love, at least he never thought he could really love someone like Draco, they were just too different. What they had was lust, and you could never build a loving relationship on lust, not that building a relationship with someone of the same sex was an option for him. He knew of people who pretended to be roommates, but were really together, and no matter how much he would enjoy living with someone who were the one true love he doubted it would ever happen, he simply knew that person could never be Draco.

Their social standing was one issue, the acceptance of their sexuality was another, and their family history certainly didn’t help. While there was no chance of a future between them he did wonder if there could be a future based simply on the sexual attraction, which he confessed was stronger than he would have liked in the beginning.

The problem was of course if Draco wanted to meet him again, maybe he regretted what happened between them and once the car was ready he would pretend Ron never existed.

There was a chance it would happen, but at least Ron would have sweet memories of the fun he had fucking Draco’s ass that afternoon, at least seeing Draco in the maid outfit gave him ideas of what he could do with future lovers.

Wanting to enjoy the fresh memory as much as possible he closed his eyes once again and fantasised while his hand moved down on his once again hard cock.

*

Monday:

Draco wasn’t outside his workplace when Ron showed up in the morning, maybe Draco only showed up the mornings he was late. Instead of a snarky voice interrupting his good enough morning he was met by a silence which made him feel way more depressed than he liked to be. Knowing a shag shouldn’t affect him like that he opened the garage and started working on Draco’s car, deciding to finish it as soon as possible so he wouldn’t need to worry about Draco maybe showing up unannounced again, even though he wanted it to happen again.

Of course being so close to the car which still contained pictures of Draco being fucked was way harder than he imagined it would be. The urge to open the hidden compartment and look at the pictures was certainly strong, but he managed to stay just a little stronger and keep away.

It was around lunch time that the car was ready. Reluctantly he picked up the phone and called Draco’s office, moving his fingers over his oily hair, as if they could see the strands which wouldn't stay put.

The same secretary from before answered. “You’ve reached Draco Malfoy’s office, how can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m calling about the car, it’s ready.”

“Oh, how lovely, should I put you through?”

Should she? Ron wanted to say yes, but the thought of talking with Draco about the car as if nothing happened between them was hard, especially as he couldn’t even look at the car without imagining Draco naked on it.

“I’m a bit occupied, so if you would simply give him the message I would really appreciate it.”

“No problem, I’ll do that.”

Ron hanged up before he would regret his decision. Knowing he needed to focus on his job and not on the memories of a porcelain white ass Ron moved Draco’s car out of the garage and then turned his attention to the car awaiting service.

Not being constantly reminded of fuckign Draco did help, but not enough. His cock kept hardening throughout the day, and while he was tempted to take care of it he decided not to, instead he would really enjoy himself once he got home.

The day eventually came to an end and he was ready to leave. Of course that was when Draco decided to show up.

The silence once again flowed around them, neither one seeming to know what to say. Should he confess that he wanted to fuck Draco again? Would it be worth telling him if Draco decided he didn’t want to?

“It’s ready?” Ron nodded in response while trying to find the right words to convince Draco of submitting to him once again.

Automatically his eyes moved down to Draco’s crotch, smiling slightly as he noticed the tent in his trousers, there was no question about it, Draco also wanted it.

“Do you want it to be done?” Ron asked, suddenly knowing how to ask. “Or does it need some more fixing?”

Draco looked away for a brief moment, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. If he really didn’t want to do anything else with Ron he would certainly have said something, he did after all threatened Ron for far less issues.

“Come here,” Ron demanded. Draco stood still for a brief moment before he slowly walked towards Ron, still avoiding looking straight at him. “Do you want me to fuck your pathetic ass again?” It was more of a command than question, but Ron didn’t think Draco wanted him to worry about asking nicely.

A nod was all he received in return, a soft nod before Draco’s body seemed to get smaller in front of Ron, he had already started to submit, ready to give Ron what he really wanted.

“Why don’t we move this into the office where we won’t be disturbed,” Ron joked, even though it was one of the better locations in the garage.

“If you wish so.”

Draco was about to walk past Ron towards the office, but was stopped when Ron grabbed his arm. Finally Draco looked up at Ron.

“I want you to know that I will never tell anybody about this, especially not about you. I might not want all the money in the world, but I certainly want to fuck you for as long as possible.”

Draco nodded again, even smiling, even though the smile was faint. “I want you to fuck my unworthy ass until you deem me too unworthy.”

Ron smiled in return, knowing then just what Draco wanted, to be his for as long as they both wished to. Releasing his arm Ron nudged him softly into the direction of the office, fantasising about all the different locations in the garage he wanted to fuck Draco, or all the different scenarios they could try out, good thing he both worked and lived alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to show your appreciation for the author via kudos/comments below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of Ron/Draco Fest 2019, a currently ongoing anonymous fest. The author will be revealed in late March.


End file.
